


wishlist (The Fuckening)

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco's Birthday, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trafalgar D. Water Law's Birthday, flustered Ace, possessive Marco, smug little bitch Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Outside of Ace's relationship with Marco, he and Law hook up wherever they can meet. When Marco's birthday lines up with one of their encounters, Law suggests an arrangement that'll work in everyone's favor.Prompt #4: threesome.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kinktober 2020, tellmewhatyousee's Personal Faves





	wishlist (The Fuckening)

**Author's Note:**

> this. sure is a thing that's happening huh.
> 
> i happened to pick out the "threesome" prompt for marco's birthday (which happens to be the day before law's!) and with ace/marco and ace/law being two of my favorite ships (and with a strong desire for law/marco content), i said what the hell. happy birthday marco, here's a threesome. this is the longest one shot i've ever posted and i'm horrified but i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> also uhhh just as a warning, things go a little Awry while they're having sex— it's nothing too bad and the situation is resolved, but if you're concerned about what you're getting into and want to know beforehand, there's a more in-depth description in the end notes.

Balancing two partners wasn’t an easy task, and as a division commander, Ace was busy enough. To make things even more complicated, one of his partners was a member of his own crew, and the other was the captain of a rival crew. He didn’t mind putting forth the effort, though— especially when it involved two very attractive men who also happened to be attracted to him.

Marco was in Ace’s bed almost every night, and at that point, they were more like boyfriends than fuck buddies. They never made any sort of official announcement, but they spent enough time together that most of their crew knew their relationship wasn’t strictly professional.

Ace’s time with Law was much more limited, as their ships rarely followed the same route. The added layer of keeping their relationship a secret didn’t help, as they had to be careful about their meeting places. They weren’t ashamed of the arrangement, but they didn’t want rumors to spread and jeopardize both crews.

Marco was the only member of Whitebeard’s crew who knew about Law. Ace had to tell _someone_ about the time he’d fucked a Supernova in a shady inn— he and Marco were never exclusive, so it wasn’t much of an issue. Ace could tell Marco wasn’t very trusting of Law, but he couldn’t blame him. Law, known around the world as the Surgeon of Death, had quite a reputation. He didn’t let many people see his softer side, and Ace was honored to be one of the few who had.

Conversely, Law’s entire crew knew Ace. They were reasonably wary the first time he stepped foot on the Polar Tang, and it took some time to gain their trust— but, after Ace shared a drink with a few of Law’s right-hand men, those fears vanished. He thought, if their circumstances weren’t keeping them apart, he could see himself being friends with them. He was pretty enamored by Law from the start, but he knew pursuing a deeper relationship with any of the Heart Pirates would be unrealistic. If Whitebeard found out he’d been fraternizing with the enemy, he’d be— well, he wouldn’t be _angry,_ per se, because he knew Ace was an adult and perfectly capable of making his own decisions. He’d be more concerned for Ace’s safety than anything else, and the last thing Ace wanted to do was worry him.

Still, Law didn’t mind the secretive nature of their relationship. In fact, he was pretty casual about the whole thing. He didn’t care that Marco got to spend more time with Ace, or that Ace would occasionally refuse his offers to meet up upon Marco’s request. In fact, Law had expressed an interest in Marco from the start— not in his usual unnerving way, either. It seemed to be based more on respect than anything else. As a fellow devil-fruit-using doctor, he was curious about Marco’s regenerative abilities. More than once, he mentioned a desire to meet Marco and discuss their methods of medicine. Despite the odds, it seemed as though he wanted to _befriend_ Marco.

Marco, on the other hand, didn’t seem interested in Law at all. He saw Law only as his reputation: a reckless Supernova with a sadistic streak. Still, he didn’t say a bad word about him, because Ace was fond of him. He only asked that Ace let him know when and where they were meeting, for his own safety.

As much as he loved Marco, Ace always looked forward to the nights he spent with Law. Those occurrences were becoming rarer and rarer as the Heart Pirates neared the New World, so whenever the stars aligned and put them on the same island, Ace took advantage of the opportunity.

As a division commander, he had the luxury of his own transponder snail, so planning their encounters was easy enough. Still, he waited until most of the crew had gone to sleep before he called Law to let him know where he was.

“Sure, we could use another supply run,” Law responded, and Ace was glad that Law’s transponder snail wouldn’t be able to capture his giddy reaction. “We’ve got a ways to go, though. Will you still be there tomorrow night?”

“Oh, yeah, we’re staying a few days,” Ace replied. “I can book a room, or just visit your ship again, if you—” He cut himself off when he had a realization, and his eyes widened. _Wait._

“...Ace? Are you there?”

Ace shook his head. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m still here,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, I just… I completely forgot, tomorrow is Marco’s birthday. So, I… I don’t think spending the night with you would be the best idea.”

“Why don’t you just bring him along?” Law asked without missing a beat.

Ace nearly choked on his own saliva. _“What?”_

“Marco,” Law said, as if Ace was confused about who he was referring to. “Why don’t you invite him to join us?”

Ace ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat. “I mean… that’s definitely an arrangement I could get behind, yeah,” he said, “But I don’t know if _he’d_ be too enthusiastic about it.”

“You won’t know for sure unless you ask,” Law reasoned. “The worst he can do is refuse, right?”

Ace was quiet for a moment, just thinking it over. He was almost 100% sure Marco _would_ refuse, but at least that would be the end of it. “I _guess,”_ he answered. “You’re sure you’re okay with that? You don’t even know the guy.”

“Sure, but I’ve seen his wanted posters,” Law replied, and that was all Ace needed to hear.

* * *

“Trafalgar Law,” Marco said, enunciating his words very carefully. “The Surgeon of Death. Wants to have a _threesome?”_

Ace flashed a nervous grin, folding his arms behind his back. “Yes,” he answered. “You heard that right.”

“And you’re offering this to me as a _birthday gift,”_ Marco continued.

“The key word here is _offering,”_ Ace said. “We don’t have to do it. But, I mean, you’ve gotta admit he’s pretty hot, and...” He shrugged. “I know you like watching me squirm. He’s really good at that sort of thing.”

Marco breathed out a sigh, rubbing his temples. “I’ll… I’ll think about it,” he said. “I’ve never even met the man.”

“Well, now you’ve got a chance to, right?” Ace said. It wasn’t a _no,_ which was already better than he’d been expecting.

The next morning, Marco woke up to a particularly enthusiastic blowjob from Ace. He insisted it was a birthday gift, but of course he had some other motives— he wanted to make sure Marco was in a good mood when he brought up Law’s invitation later on.

Until then, his focus was entirely on the birthday boy.

After a couple sleepy rounds in bed, they left Ace’s room for a late breakfast. Thatch made it special for Marco, using some of the more expensive ingredients he reserved for special occasions. The rest of the crew seemed pretty hungover from their party the previous night— Marco preferred to spend his actual birthday doing more quiet activities, so they always celebrated the night before.

It was only after a nice lunch in town, on their walk back to the ship, that Ace decided to suggest some not-so-quiet activities.

“So… about that thing we discussed yesterday—”

“Fine.”

Ace stopped in his tracks. “Wait, what?”

“I said, fine.” Marco turned back to face him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had more than one partner, and I’m interested to see how you two do things. I’ll go with you.”

Ace’s eyes went wide. He was mostly just shocked that Marco had actually _agreed_ to the offer, but a smaller part of him wondered about Marco’s _other_ endeavors. “Oh. Well… okay,” he replied. “I’ll let him know when we get back, then.” He smiled at Marco, then stood up on his toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for… y’know, having an open mind.”

“We’ll see how it goes when I meet him.”

* * *

Marco wanted to wait until after sunset to board Law’s ship— or even set foot near it, for that matter. He made a point to cover his tattoo with a shirt, and insisted Ace do the same. He even asked Ace to leave his hat back on the ship, to make himself less recognizable.

“If we’re going through all this trouble to board his ship, why don’t we just book a room somewhere?” Ace asked, tugging on his open shirt. He already felt constricted wearing it. “No one would be suspicious of that. We’ve done it plenty of times before.”

“Because I’d rather not be caught sharing a bed with a rival captain,” Marco explained. “This way, we’re in a protected space, and could pass it off as a normal meeting if we had to.”

Ace decided not to point out that in _that_ case, they’d have to explain to Whitebeard why they were having a ‘meeting’ with Law in the first place. It was Marco’s birthday, and the poor guy was already way out of his element, so Ace thought it best not to question him.

As they approached the Polar Tang, Ace could see Law standing out on the deck. He always waited there, keeping an eye out for Ace until he showed up. As they got closer to the ship, he spotted the usual smirk on Law’s face, and bit his lip as he felt a familiar excitement growing within him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up _too_ much, since Marco wasn’t fully on-board with the idea yet— though, he was pretty sure he’d spotted Marco stuffing condoms in his pockets in the infirmary earlier, so at least he was prepared.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Law greeted, once they were within earshot. “Come aboard.”

Ace often greeted Law with a kiss, but he resisted the urge to do so this time around. Marco was far too apprehensive about the whole situation, so Ace decided on a polite nod instead.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Law said, the smirk ever-present on his face. He already seemed to be undressing Ace with his eyes, but he quickly shifted attention to Marco. “And you.” He extended a hand. “Marco the Phoenix.”

Marco looked him up and down rather critically before he finally shook Law’s hand. “Trafalgar.”

The tension between them was painfully obvious to Ace— between Marco’s distrust for Law, and Law’s overt interest in Marco, it certainly made for an interesting introduction. As Ace stood between them, he couldn’t help but notice how much taller Marco was than the both of them. Law was a couple inches taller than Ace as it was, yet Marco was still taller. For a moment, Ace thought about what it would feel like to sandwich himself between them.

Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself.

“So,” Ace began, and felt his face heat up when both men turned to look at him. “We, uh... we have some important matters to discuss, don’t we?”

“Of course,” Law said, his calm smile a perfect contrast to Marco’s scowl. “Let’s go inside.”

Ace already knew his way around the sub— the important parts, at least. He had no reason to enter the control rooms in the lower levels, and he’d only been in the infirmary once or twice, but he could find his way between the kitchen and Law’s bedroom easily enough. Regardless, he hung back with Marco and let Law lead the way.

Marco wasn’t paying much attention to either of them, too busy analyzing every inch of the ship’s interior that he could see. Ace didn’t question him about it, because he knew Marco would be on guard— partner of a partner or not, the Heart Pirates weren’t allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, so he had no logical reason to feel as safe as Ace did at that moment.

“Where’s everyone else?” Ace asked, hoping to fill the silence with some casual discussion.

Law glanced over his shoulder. “Out,” he answered. “Clione stayed behind to do some maintenance in the control room, but everyone else is somewhere on the island.”

Ace nodded. Law always made sure they wouldn’t be interrupted during their encounters, but he only ever cleared the ship when he had something _planned._ Although, he supposed having a skeptical and immensely powerful vice-captain on board would be enough of a reason to send his crewmates away.

When they reached Law’s personal quarters, Ace made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He noticed it was tidier than usual, and wondered if Law had cleaned up specifically for Marco. He thought that was… kind of cute.

“So,” Law began, his arms crossed as he stood by the bed. “Rules?”

“My first condition,” Marco began, holding up one finger to indicate that it wouldn’t be his _only_ condition. “This ship will not, under any circumstances, submerge while I’m on board.”

Ace opened his mouth to ask about the possibility of an attack, but before he could say anything, Law replied. “Understood.”

“Second condition,” Marco said. “You will listen to me. If I don’t like something, it stops immediately.”

Ace tensed. If there was anything Law hated more than being ordered around, it was being ordered around in _bed._ While both he and Marco tended to be more dominant, Law was much more rigid about his role.

“Sure,” Law replied, looking relaxed as ever. “I’d say that goes for all of us, though. Consent is important, especially in an arrangement like this one.”

Ace nodded in agreement, then offered Marco a smile that he hoped was reassuring. “What’s our safeword?” he asked. 

“Moby,” Marco answered without missing a beat. Ace could have guessed he’d insist on using one he was familiar with. In such an unfamiliar situation, it only made sense.

“Moby,” Law echoed. “Sounds good. Any more _conditions,_ Phoenix?”

Marco crossed his arms then, and took a moment to _really_ think about that. “No use of devil fruit powers,” he said, pointing right at Law. He glanced towards Ace before he added, “And you’re not allowed to kiss him unless I give you permission to do so.”

Ace frowned. He liked kissing Law quite a bit— though, Law was more skilled with his hands than anything else, so it wouldn’t make much of a difference. He could live with that.

“Fair enough,” Law replied. “And what’s allowed between the two of us?”

Marco raised his eyebrows, taken off guard like he hadn’t considered the possibility of actually _touching_ Law. Ace, meanwhile, was trying not to get too excited about the mental image he’d just conjured up. Sure, both his partners working him over at the same time would be hot as hell, but the two of them… pleasuring _each other?_ That stirred up some things he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

“Why don’t we… cross that bridge when we come to it?” Marco suggested.

“Fair enough,” Law said with a nod. “Ready to get started, then?”

Ace was ready. Ace was _definitely_ ready. He already had a hardon from his own thoughts, and was just waiting for the others to get their bearings before he took any action. He was used to planning things with Law, since they usually had some sort of time limit to work with. But with Marco, things were a lot more spontaneous.

Naturally, Marco was the first to make a move.

As he walked towards the bed, he unbuttoned his coat. He sat down on the mattress beside Ace, then reached over to coax him onto his lap. Warm hands held his face and pulled him in for a kiss; while Ace liked being manhandled by Law, Marco’s careful touches were just as good. He had a particular way of kissing Ace that left him unable to focus on anything else, and for a moment, Ace forgot Law was watching them. 

The next thing Ace felt was a much colder pair of hands sliding up the back of his shirt. He shuddered, and Marco finally broke the kiss to let him breathe properly. Ace kept his eyes locked on Marco’s, even though Marco was distracted by Law’s hands. They were moving gradually up his chest, and eventually slid the shirt off of his shoulders.

“Why the tattoos?” Marco asked, his gaze flickering up towards Law. Ace’s muscles tensed. It had taken him a while to get an answer to that question, and it didn’t seem to be something he discussed lightly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” came Law’s smug response, punctuated by a gentle pinch of Ace’s nipple that made him gasp.

“It was a simple question,” Marco replied with an eye-roll. Ace was a little worried a fight would break out with him in the middle, but Marco had the sense to distract himself by kissing Ace again.

Ace groaned when he felt Law’s bare chest against his back, pressing him up against Marco. Once again, the contrast between their body temperatures showed— though, this time, they’d switched. Marco’s chest had a pleasant coolness about it, maybe related to his healing flames, while Law’s was nice and warm. Ace didn’t know enough about anatomy to theorize about it, but he didn’t care at that moment. It felt _nice._

“May I kiss his neck?” Law asked after a moment, and Ace could sense a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Marco broke the kiss to nod in response, and Ace felt another pair of lips on his skin. While Law’s hands continued to wander around his torso, Marco reached down to start unbuttoning his pants.

“Can I leave marks?”

Ace shivered at the sensation of Law’s hot breath on his ear. He realized Law was asking _him,_ not Marco, and he nodded. If Marco had any sort of problem with the marks later, he’d simply heal them away. Ace was perfectly fine with that.

Even though they rarely had much time together, Law had gotten to know what Ace liked most, and it definitely showed. He picked a very particular spot in the crook of Ace’s neck to plant the first hickey, and afterwards, the feeling of teeth grazing against sensitive skin made Ace moan. 

Marco picked that exact moment to start palming Ace’s dick through his boxers, and he had to hold onto Marco’s shoulders to keep himself steady. Marco used his free hand to tug Ace’s pants down, though they only made it halfway down his thighs since Ace was still pinned between the two of them. Despite the limited space, Law’s hands were back on his chest, rubbing and tugging at the most sensitive spots he could find. With a well-timed pinch of his nipple, Ace let out a soft cry that was cut short by Marco’s mouth against his own.

Law seemed to take that as a challenge, and twisted his fingers in a way that had Ace bucking up against Marco’s hand. Marco responded with a quick squeeze of his package and a tongue sliding past his lips. It really _was_ a challenge for them— it was as if they’d turned his pleasure into a competition, doubling their efforts whenever the other party got a reaction out of him. Ace’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to lean into all the sensations at once, hoping desperately that he could hold on and make this last.

“You’re getting so worked up already,” Law muttered against Ace’s neck, as if he could read his mind. “What are we going to do with you?”

Marco finally broke the kiss to let Ace speak, but his hand was still rubbing against Ace’s dick through the layer of fabric. “I… think that’s up to Marco, isn’t it?” Ace asked. It _was_ Marco’s birthday, after all, and he deserved a say in what went down. Also, now that Ace had both of them together, coaxing reactions out of him as if their lives depended on it, he was having a hard time thinking clearly enough to come up with a plan of his own.

“Well, Phoenix?” Law asked, his lips still grazing Ace’s neck. “What’ll it be?”

Marco narrowed his eyes at Law. He had that look on his face, like he was in the midst of battle and the enemy was taunting him. “I think… we should get to know each other a little more before we do anything else,” he said. “Don’t you agree?”

Once that statement sunk in, Ace’s eyes widened. _Oh._

He heard Law chuckle behind him, felt it rumbling in his chest. “Perhaps we should,” Law replied. “But what about Ace? You want to hang him out to dry?”

Marco looked back at Ace, and Ace was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I don’t think he’d mind waiting a while,” Marco said. “Would you, Ace?”

Ace shook his head so fast that he felt dizzy.

“Good,” Marco said, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Despite how riled up Ace was, the gesture helped him calm down a bit. Marco’s voice got quieter when he said, “You can stop us at any point, okay?”

Ace nodded. “I know,” he said, “But I don’t think I will.”

Another chuckle sounded from behind him before Law pulled back to let him move. Climbing off of Marco’s lap wasn’t an easy task with his pants pulled down around his thighs, but once he could sit down again, he just slid them the rest of the way off. He tossed them over Law’s desk chair instead of onto the floor, because he knew Law didn’t like having clothes strewn about. His own spotted hat and yellow hoodie were already there from earlier.

Ace didn’t have his back to the others for very long, but apparently, it was long enough for someone to make a move. Law was straddling Marco’s lap, just as Ace had been before, his arms loosely wrapped around Marco’s neck. At first, they just looked at each other— Law with a smug expression, and Marco with mild interest. To Ace’s surprise, Marco moved next, lifting a careful hand to Law’s chest to trace the heart inked into his skin.

“These must have taken a while,” Marco remarked. “Must have hurt, too. Especially on your hands.”

“Yes, I suppose that isn’t much of a concern for you,” Law said. “How _does_ one tattoo a man with regenerative abilities?”

“Seastone and patience.” Marco’s eyes flickered up to meet Law’s. “I can still feel pain, you know. It’s not _that_ advanced.”

Law hummed, and his smirk grew wider. “Good to know.”

With that, he pushed forward, shoving Marco down until he pinned his shoulders to the mattress.

“You remember your safeword, right?”

Marco went quiet. Ace was equally speechless, both from the shock and how incredibly turned on he was. For a moment, he thought Marco was going to throw Law aside and storm out, but he _didn’t._ He just looked up at Law, hands planted firmly on his hips.

“It’s Moby,” Marco said. “Trust me, I’m not going to forget.”

“Good,” Law replied. “Now. Do I have to ask permission to kiss _you?”_

Evidently, he didn’t, because the next thing Ace saw was Marco grabbing the back of Law’s neck and pulling him closer. The kiss was by no means gentle, but Ace wouldn’t have expected anything different based on their time together so far.

While the two of them practically devoured each other, Ace moved to sit at the head of the bed. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be watching, but he wanted to be comfortable against some pillows while he did so. His attention snapped back to the pair when he heard Marco groan, and realized Law had started rocking his hips. 

They were still fully dressed, save for Law’s hat and hoodie that he’d removed before, and Ace suddenly became very aware that he was the least clothed out of the three of them. His boxers did nothing to hide his erection, but he figured it didn’t matter at that point.

Would it be… _appropriate_ to touch himself, though?

They were still sucking face, so they probably wouldn’t notice right away. As Ace reached into his boxers to start stroking his cock, he realized Law and Marco hadn’t broken their kiss once. Maybe they’d started another silent contest to see who would pull away first. Law had more of a competitive streak, but Marco could definitely get there too if someone gave him a push.

Still, Marco gave up first, pulling Law’s head back by his hair. Law let out a breathy little sigh that made Ace shiver. Law wasn’t the most reactive when it came to sex— he once told Ace that he much preferred coaxing sounds out of his partners to making his own. But, somehow, all it took was a tug of his hair to get him to make noise for Marco.

In a more traditional relationship, one might worry about the implications of that. Ace, contrarily, just thought it was _really fucking hot._

“Ace told me you like to take charge,” Marco said, and his voice held a certain husky tone that made Ace melt. “You won’t be doing that tonight.”

Law raised his eyebrows. “I think I can make an exception,” he said. “Consider it a birthday gift.”

For a moment, Marco just gazed back at Law with an expression Ace couldn’t quite read. Then, in one swift movement, he rolled over and pinned Law beneath him. Law was well within his power to escape the situation, to switch their positions back with a flick of his fingers. But he didn’t— he just turned his head to look at Ace, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Oh, you’re already getting started,” Law said, and Ace froze when Marco turned to look as well. “Impatient, huh?”

Ace gulped. As much as he enjoyed watching his partners make out, he was itching to move forward. He wanted to see _more,_ wanted to shove himself in between them and feel them all at once.

“I think… you two should lose the clothes,” Ace said. He hoped they couldn’t tell how breathless he was— or, at least that it didn’t detract from his seductive tone. “I’m practically naked, it’s only fair.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Law’s hands went to Marco’s waist, untying his sash as if he’d done it a thousand times before. At first, Marco seemed surprised, but he soon reached down to rid Law of his pants as well. Ace took that as a cue to slide his boxers off, and in under a minute, the three of them were completely naked.

Law and Marco were focused on sizing each other up, but Ace didn’t know where to look. Law had a lean but muscular frame, his tan skin covered in beautiful designs. Marco had a broad and firm chest, the dark blue jolly roger a stark contrast against his pale skin. Ace was already used to seeing both of them naked, so _that_ was nothing new to him. But with the two of them in the same room, fully naked and kneeling before him, he was practically drooling.

“So,” Law began, the first to break the silence between them. “How are we doing this?”

Marco had a contemplative look on his face as he glanced between the others. Ace personally didn’t care _what_ they did with him, as long as everyone was happy and he got to come in the end. Marco knew what he liked, too, so Ace trusted him to make the decision—

“You know, I’ve always thought about spitroasting Ace.”

Ace’s stomach dropped. _Always?_ That was news to him.

Law hummed, intrigued. “That does sound fun,” he replied. 

“To us, I’m sure. Ace?”

Ace realized he hadn’t spoken in quite a while, and both men were looking at him for an answer. “Uh… yeah,” he said with a quick nod. “Yeah, definitely. I’m down for that. Who’s, uh… who’s going where?”

Marco smiled and extended a hand to help him sit up. “Watching another man fuck you isn’t exactly at the top of my wishlist,” he said as he pulled Ace up to face him. “I can take care of that myself.”

Ace bit his lip. Even if it took the addition of a third person to bring it out, Ace found he quite liked this new possessive streak Marco was showing. It made him feel… wanted. Protected.

And then Marco spun him around, and he was face-to-face with Law, and Marco’s dick was brushing against the small of his back. All sappy thoughts went out the window in an instant, replaced solely with _desire._

“Well, aren’t I lucky?” Law asked, placing a hand on Ace’s hip. “I’m sure we all know how good you are with your mouth.”

Before Ace could respond, Law made him gasp with a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Law’s palm was slick as he started stroking back and forth— when had that bottle of lube appeared on the bed? Law had a condom in his other hand, too, which he passed over to Marco.

“Thank you,” Marco murmured, his lips pressed to the back of Ace’s shoulder. “You’ll stop us if you need to, dear?”

It took Ace a second to realize Marco was talking to him. Law’s thumb was rubbing insistently at the head of his cock, and it was _incredibly distracting._ “Uh, yeah,” he managed, his words sounding more like a whine than anything else. “It’s good. I’m good. Moby, three taps, I know. Don’t worry about it.”

A gentle kiss planted on his cheek. “Perfect.”

Marco liked to tease Ace occasionally, and Law liked to do so _always,_ so it came as no surprise when they didn’t get started right away. Instead, Law jerked him off at a leisurely pace while Marco nipped at his neck. Ace had a feeling he was trying to outnumber the marks Law had made, and if he was going to leave the ship looking like _that,_ maybe it was for the best that Marco could just heal them away. 

Ace didn’t notice Marco’s hands had moved away from his hips until he felt fingers prodding at his entrance, generously coated with the lube Law had supplied. He breathed in a gasp when Marco’s fingers slipped inside of him for the second time that day— the first was during their early morning escapades, which didn’t quite compare to his current position. While Marco gently fingered him, Law was still stroking, and it was getting harder and harder for Ace to keep himself upright. He let his head fall back against Marco’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Law’s neck to keep him close by.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Marco breathed out, just loud enough for Ace to hear. “Already falling apart between us. Do you think you could come just like this?” 

Ace shivered. Of _course_ he could do that. It wouldn’t be the first time Marco had brought him to orgasm using only his fingers, and Law’s exceptionally skilled hands working him at the same time meant he wouldn’t last very long.

Then, Law dipped his head down to take the head of Ace’s cock into his mouth. That happened just as Marco’s finger brushed against his prostate, and Ace cried out. _“Fuck!”_ His eyes rolled back before he squeezed them shut.

The two of them were moving at the same speed, somehow— maybe it was intentional on Marco’s end, to match the pace of Law’s bobbing head with his fingers. It was enough to bring Ace to the edge in record timing, but he wanted to hold out for just a little longer. He wanted this to _last._

Though, it didn’t really matter how quickly he finished; he was used to coming more than once. Law and Marco had that in common— they both liked to work him over with their hands or mouth first, watch him fall apart before they worried about their own pleasure. Ace loved the attention, and usually had the stamina for it, so he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

He couldn’t hold out for much longer, though.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned, a shaky hand moving to rest on the back of Law’s head. They both moved faster, more insistently; Law first, then Marco matching his pace. Ace realized very quickly that they weren’t going to stop, and he was going to hit his first orgasm of the night.

There wasn’t much of a buildup after that, with the combination of Marco’s fingers and Law’s tongue caressing his most sensitive spots. Ace came with a long, low groan, his body trembling as he spilled into Law’s mouth and twitched around Marco’s fingers.

Marco stopped his movements as soon as Ace’s orgasm ended. Law _did not._ His head wasn’t bobbing anymore, but he still had a hand wrapped around Ace’s cock, and his thumb was rubbing incessantly against the frenulum.

Ace squirmed in Marco’s hold, the oversensitivity causing him to gasp and shudder. It was nothing new with Law— he liked to test Ace’s limits, see how long he could drag on the aftershocks before Ace told him to stop. And despite the way his body shook and twisted to get away from Law’s touch, Ace _loved_ it. The only thing keeping him from falling over or dickslapping Law’s face was Marco’s strong arms wrapped around him, his hold constantly shifting to compensate for all the movement. Ace opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. It was such a small gesture, just a quick back-and-forth of Law’s thumb, but it was enough to render him incoherent. 

After another minute, it was getting to be too much, and he needed Law to _stop._

He started forming the beginning of their safeword, a stuttered-out _“Mm— mmm… mm!”_ but he couldn’t quite get the rest of the word out. He didn’t have the coordination to tap out, either, especially not with his hands gripping Marco’s arms like a vise. All at once, the pain outweighed the pleasure, and he felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

Just as he was about to lash out and break free of Marco’s hold, Law finally, _finally_ stopped. Ace practically sobbed in relief and slumped over in Marco’s arms. 

Someone was talking to him, maybe Marco, but it was hard to tell. There was a hand in his hair, stroking gently, and he leaned into the touch that was helping to ground him.

“Ace?” Marco’s voice finally came through, soft and full of concern. “Ace, are you with us?”

Slowly, Ace nodded. He realized it was Law petting his hair, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright?” Law asked, and Ace nodded again. “Was that too much? I’m so sorry.”

Ace took a deep breath to compose himself before he answered. “I’m okay,” he said, “It’s fine, I’m… you know I can usually take more than that. This is just… a lot, all at once.”

“Maybe we should have discussed this before we got started here,” Marco suggested. At some point, he’d started rubbing circles in Ace’s stomach, helping to relax his tense muscles. “I don’t know Law’s habits with you, and he doesn’t know mine. I wasn’t sure if that sort of thing was okay with you or not.”

Ace let out a weak little laugh. “Normally, yeah,” he said, “Just… maybe not when I’m pinned between two of the hottest guys I know. It’s a bit much.”

“I’ll remember that,” Law said, his expression still serious as ever. “What do you want to do? We could keep going, or take a break, or stop altogether. Whatever you’d like to do.”

Marco hummed in agreement. “We won’t move on until you’re sure you want to.”

Ace took another deep breath, leaning all his weight back against Marco’s chest. Just moments ago, he’d been on the verge of some sort of anxiety attack, but Law and Marco managed to talk him down in a matter of seconds. Now that he could communicate properly, he felt so incredibly _safe._

“I… I’m good,” Ace said after a minute, and managed to straighten out his posture again so that he wasn’t relying solely on Marco to keep him upright. “Yeah, we... probably should’ve talked about this stuff beforehand. But I’m all good now. We can keep going if you guys are okay.”

Marco hummed, and Ace felt it against the back of his neck. “That’s good to hear,” he said, “Because I... really want to fuck you tonight.”

Ace shivered, and felt his arousal steadily returning. Marco’s tone, combined with Law’s gentle touches, was more than enough for him to bounce back. “Law?” He looked to the other man for confirmation. “Are you ready to keep going?”

Law nodded, his expression less serious and more… _hungry._ He licked his lips as he looked Ace up and down. “Ready.”

Ace tilted his head to look back at Marco. “Then… what are you waiting for?” he asked, and that was all it took to move things along.

When Marco let him go, presumably to put the condom on, Law reached forward to hold Ace’s face. “May I?” he asked, likely addressing Marco, but his eyes were still locked with Ace’s. Marco must have nodded, because Law closed the distance between their lips. He tasted himself on Law’s tongue, which came as more of a surprise than it probably should have. He didn’t mind it, though, because Law’s lips were soft as always, and his cold hands felt wonderful sliding down Ace’s back.

Law only pulled away when Marco’s hands settled on Ace’s back. They pushed him forward until he was on his hands and knees. Meanwhile, Law sat back against the pillows so that Ace could easily reach his dick. It wasn’t the exact position Ace had imagined, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to keep going.

Marco pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Ace’s shoulder. “Ready?” he asked.

Ace nodded, his lips just barely brushing against Law’s cock. “Ready.”

While Marco positioned his hips, Ace began his own task for the evening. He was no stranger to sucking Law’s dick, and while Law wasn’t the most responsive, Ace had still managed to learn his subtle reactions and figure out what he liked. A soft sigh, a tiny twitch of his hips, that was all he needed to know he was doing something right. When he took the tip between his lips, a hand on the back of his head encouraged him to continue.

Marco started with little rolls of his hips as his hands stroked Ace’s thighs. It made Ace shiver in anticipation. In an otherwise unfamiliar situation, it was nice to have something predictable; Marco knew to take it easy, to let Ace adjust before he really got into it.

When he started moving faster, Ace groaned around Law’s cock, and tried to match Marco’s pace with his head— mostly for his own comfort, but for Law’s enjoyment, too. He could just barely hear Law panting above him, though Marco’s little grunts and groans mostly drowned it out. Ace was usually the most vocal of the three of them, and although his sounds were muffled, he didn’t hold back. They both loved to hear him, after all, and they’d told him time and time again.

Without any sort of warning, Marco leaned forward, and the change of angle made Ace jump. He had to pull off of Law’s cock to avoid doing any damage, and lifted a shaky hand to stroke him instead. “Fuck,” he breathed out, his forehead pressed against Law’s hip. _“There._ Just like that.”

And then Marco _stopped,_ and Ace let out a frustrated groan as he pushed his hips back. “Marco, _please.”_

“Please what?” Marco asked, running his fingers down from Ace’s neck to the base of his spine. “If you’re shirking your own duties, why should I continue mine?”

Ace heard Law snicker above him, and he slowed his hand to a stop. He opened his mouth to speak, to protest, but he knew it was no use. They were teaming up on him.Of course, if he actually wanted to stop, he knew he could. He was well within his abilities to use his safeword. But Marco’s ultimatum was awfully tempting, and Ace only nodded before wrapping his lips around Law’s cock once more.

After a few seconds, Marco _finally_ started moving again, albeit slowly. Ace moaned in appreciation, and the resulting vibrations around his dick pulled a low groan from Law’s mouth. He was stroking Ace’s hair again, while Marco’s hands ran down his back, and Ace felt like he was in heaven.

As Marco moved faster, so did Ace. He closed his eyes and kept moaning around Law’s cock, starting to lose himself in all the sensations. Eventually, he felt Law shift, and his eyes opened again— Law was leaning forward, but Ace didn’t want to stop to see what was going on, so he didn’t think much of it. It was only when he felt Marco shift as well, and heard some distinct wet sounds, that he realized what was going on.

They were kissing again. Right on top of him.

He let out a muffled whine, partially because he was missing out on the kissing, but mostly because he was so unbelievably turned on by it. He heard someone chuckle, though he couldn’t really tell who, and Marco’s hips moved even faster.

Ace doubled down on his efforts, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing around Law’s cock. He got his hands involved again, running his fingers along Law’s hips and thighs. It wasn’t long until he felt a familiar grip on his hair, and he knew Law was close.

 _“Ace,”_ Law breathed out. He must have broken the kiss just to give his warning. “Ace, I’m about to—”

Ace swallowed again, earning a gasp from Law before he came down Ace’s throat. He kept quiet after that, but Marco’s hum of approval made Ace wonder just what Law looked like while he rode out his orgasm. He’d seen it countless times before, the way his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw hung open, but maybe it would be different in the presence of Marco. The fact that they were sharing that moment together, even after the initial tension between them, made Ace’s heart flutter.

He didn’t stop sucking until Law pulled his head back— while Law liked to exploit Ace’s oversensitivity, he wasn’t too fond of receiving that treatment himself. Marco slowed to a stop, and while Ace would normally protest, he didn’t mind a quick break. He took a moment to catch his breath before he wiped the back of his mouth with his hand, then propped himself up to look at Law.

“Good?” he asked, a grin on his face.

Law gave an affirmative hum and lifted Ace’s chin to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Perfect as always,” he said. “How are you doing?”

 _“Really_ good,” Ace replied, but he let out a whimper when he realized Marco was pulling out. “Babe, what are you doing?” he asked, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

Marco hushed him, sliding his hands down his sides to rest on his hips. “Roll over,” he said, “I wanna see you when you come.”

A little shiver ran down Ace’s spine, and he was quick to comply. As he rolled over, Law wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest. It was comfortable, secure, but Ace had a feeling Law was going to do more than just _hold_ him.

Marco moved in closer and pressed his lips to Ace’s. While they kissed, his hands slid along Ace’s thighs and parted his legs. Ace wiggled his hips in anticipation, then groaned against Marco’s lips when he slid right back in.

While their previous position was certainly something to remember, Ace was much happier with this one: Marco hovering over him, fucking him and kissing him while Ace ran his fingers through his hair. Law, running his hands over Ace’s chest, occasionally pausing to fondle his nipples and make him squirm. It was almost too much to handle, but he wasn’t worried in the slightest. It was nothing like what had happened earlier. Now, lying between two of the most powerful men he knew, who both cared deeply for him and would never cause him any harm, Ace felt completely safe.

When Marco broke the kiss, Ace missed the contact immediately— even if he really needed the room to breathe. Marco made up for it in due time with a new angle that had Ace seeing stars, and he cried out as his head fell back against Law’s shoulder. Law, at one point or another, had started jerking Ace off again. It was enough to send him rushing towards his second orgasm, his hands clawing at Marco’s back in a feeble attempt to ground himself.

He didn’t have the time, nor the strength to warn them. He let out a resounding moan when he came, and some garbled nonsense that included both Law and Marco’s names. He was shaking so much that Law had to hold onto him to keep him in place. He was making a mess, and he could feel it splattering against his bare torso, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was how _good_ he felt, and how _beautiful_ the noises coming out of Marco were.

He wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes. But when he finally opened them, his eyelids heavy, Marco was gazing down at him. He had that alluring, post-sex look on his face, a relaxed smile with a subtle flush across his cheeks. He cupped Ace’s face between his hands before he leaned down for another kiss, much more gentle and chaste than the previous one.

When their lips parted, Marco looked past Ace, at Law instead. Ace felt Law shift behind him before Marco kissed him, too. If Ace wasn’t so worn out, the sound of their lips moving against each other right next to his ear might’ve been enough to get him hard again.

They parted before Marco collapsed beside them. Ace rolled over to lie between them, snuggled up to Marco’s chest. Law wasn’t much of a cuddler in general, but he still moved closer to press his chest against Ace’s back.

For a while, no one said anything. Only the sounds of their deep breaths filled the room. Despite being the closest to falling asleep, Ace was the first to speak up.

“Happy birthday, Marco.”

Marco laughed— a genuine, hearty laugh that made Ace smile. “Yes, thank you,” he said. He tore his gaze away from the ceiling to look at the two of them before he said, “Thank you both.”

Ace kissed him on the cheek. Law hummed before he wrapped an arm around Ace, resting a hand on his chest.

“You know... _my_ birthday is in just a few hours, if you two would like to stick around.”

* * *

By the time Ace and Marco made it back to the Moby Dick the following day, it was well past lunchtime. The Heart Pirates’ cook had fed them well, but they’d never tell Thatch that. They claimed they’d spent the night together at a secluded inn, and since no one wanted to hear the details of that, they didn’t hear any further questions.

As soon as Ace’s head hit his pillow, he was sound asleep. Marco hadn’t expected anything less, so he only smiled and helped him out of his dirty clothes. It was only when he curled up beside Ace that he noticed how badly he and Law had marked him up, and let out a chuckle as he ran a hand along Ace’s chest.

Maybe he’d just heal the more obvious ones.

**Author's Note:**

> warning re: beginning notes - law takes ace past his orgasm into oversensitivity, which is something the two of them had done previously, but marco doesn't know about. the situation as a whole overwhelms ace, to the point where he can't get his safeword out and starts to panic. law and marco realize what's going on, they stop to make sure he's okay, and they discuss what happened before they move on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! i worked really hard to get this out in time, so i'd love to know what you think! <3
> 
> thank you to ao3 user bajillian for beta reading this twice and enduring me talking about it for nearly a whole month
> 
> also, you can find me yelling about my other kinktober adventures on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and as a side note sorry to everyone who got a duplicate email for my comment replies because i can't seem to remember to respond with the right pseud :')


End file.
